


【授權翻譯】十件我勉強忍受的事 10 Things I Barely Tolerate About You

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者cathedral carver合集 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Romance, Student!Hermione, Teacher!Snape, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 讓我們從最不具冒犯性的開始，好嗎？
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者cathedral carver合集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870672
Kudos: 2





	【授權翻譯】十件我勉強忍受的事 10 Things I Barely Tolerate About You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [10 Things I Barely Tolerate About You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/663433) by cathedral carver. 



> 題目：十件我勉強忍受的事  
> 作者：cathedral carver  
> 配對：斯赫  
> 分級：PG  
> 棄權聲明：這些角色都不屬於我
> 
> —
> 
> 授權：作者對此採開放態度
> 
> “As I sometimes get requests, and often take a horribly long time to reply, PLEASE feel free to translate/podfic/illustrate any of my works.
> 
> I'm always terrifically flattered, and there's no need to ask for permission. Thank you!”

清單將於60秒後自燃[1]。

59……58……57

……

10.頭髮。

我的意思是， _ 多明顯 _ 。如果我要列一張清單，而顯然我正在這樣做，頭髮在其中一定有一席位。現在，其實它也沒有其他我在之後會提到的特質那麼難以忍受，但它值得被提及。毛茸茸的。充滿分叉。她在工作時必須不斷把頭髮撥到耳後。那女孩是不會把頭髮 _ 編成辮子 _ 嗎？誠然，那 _ 顏色 _ 不怎麼刺眼。反而頗為吸引，以它獨特的方式，是介乎在焦糖和譚尼斯根[2]之間的色調，而我似乎已經開始語無倫次了。我的意思是看， _ 看看 _ 她！她現在就在幹這事，就在我草草寫下這些讓我在夜晚無比清醒並焦慮地踱步的特質後的這一刻。她的身體探過坩堝而她的 _ 頭髮 _ 快要掉過她的臉而她只能不斷用手撥開頭髮。噢。她手指上貼著一塊麻瓜膠布。我很好奇到底發生了什麼。不管如何。他媽的為什麼她能期望她能頂著一頭名副其實在為她添麻煩的 _ 鬃毛 _ 做她要做的事？不是因為她需要，因為我知道，而她也知道，班上每一個人都知道，她一定會成功，令人欽佩地成功。她 _ 經常 _ 成功，而這也帶出了我的下一個論點。

9.難以忍受的萬事通。

我不是偶然地賜予她這好笑、巧妙但又噢居然無比貼切的外號。真的，我 _ 從來沒有 _ 過這不三不四的榮幸去教導這麼的一……一個人。我問的每一個問題，編寫的每一個測驗，提高的每一個標準，轉的每一次身都看到她，死板地，手高舉抓著空氣，那堅決的樣子，拼命地想向我表現，向其他人表現，她到底知道多少。這女孩一定是抱著她的書睡覺的。 _ 而她常常是對的 _ 。我在意嗎？其他人在意嗎？呃，我在意的，我挺在意的。我的意思是，我很重視知識和教育，跟其他老師一樣。而有一個學生這麼渴望，這麼耀眼，這麼想吸收所有你要傳授的，這麼急切地接受那些知識和看著，呃，對學習這麼 _ 熱切 _ ，呃。這挺討人喜歡的，正如任何老師都會承認。任何老師！不相信我？問米勒娃！問卡斯伯特或者菲利烏斯！我們 _ 全都 _ 覺得她很……有趣。 _ 我們全部 _ 。

不只是我。

8.跋扈。

梅林！就在另一天她要求， _ 要求 _ ，我給她一個額外的功課讓她得到額外的分數。當她要求這時臉上的表情！呃。她讓我想起我當年如她一般年紀的時候，膽大包天，還有對我個人的才智和能力的 _ 篤定 _ 。難以忍受！（如上所述）。呃，我猶豫著瘋狂地嘗試想出一劑最難的魔藥但，如現在聽著那般令人尷尬，我最終一無所獲。因為某些原因，站在那裡，盯著她的臉，我發現我實在難以思考任何事情。謝天謝地我沒有臉紅。這是最令人不安的而我很肯定她留意到了，故而我專制地讓我的袍子翻滾並折斷了某件物件以確保她珍貴的讓她得到額外分數的功課只會出現在我覺得 **合適** 的時候而 **不會提早甚至一秒** 。這能讓她知道！西弗勒斯·斯內普 _ 永遠不能 _ 被指揮著做事。

永遠不能，真的。

7.多管閒事。

她又來了，輕聲從嘴角對隆巴頓，那白痴，擠出指令。等等。她塗了 _ 口紅 _ 嗎？不，那只是坩堝上奇怪的燈光。不論如何。她認為我看不到她。她才不知道我看她看得多頻繁。如果她知道的話，呃。她好像很堅持地防止那傻子掛了我這科而我真想這麼做不管如何，就讓他們知道我知道發生了什麼。西弗勒斯·斯內普不傻！沒有人能蒙蔽我，連一個赫敏·格蘭傑都不能蒙蔽我，非常感謝。

那裡。我剛剛站起來 _ 怒視 _ 她。整整五秒。我甚至擴大了我的鼻孔。我希望那清楚地表達了我的意見。隆巴頓肯定接收到那訊息了，清楚響亮：他整碗 _ 諾斯拉 _ 鱗莖[3]碎都掉到地上了。我能做到的只是忍著笑。格蘭傑看著很窘迫當然還在嘗試安慰那蠢蛋但……噢梅林。不。不！她把 _ 她的 _ 給了他！那女孩到底 _ 有什麼毛病 _ ？她連忙抓了另一顆鱗莖並開始瘋狂切碎它。

她將不可能按時完成。

6.永遠必須是對的。

永遠，永遠， _ 永遠 _ ！我從來沒有在辯論中贏過她！不是我容許自己和她進行了許多場辯論。噢不，我不會重蹈覆轍了。我實際上嘗試盡可能和她有最少的交談，相信我。跟她說話時我覺得我的嗓音常常聽著有點……怪，比平常高了一至兩個調還有絕對不是我平常有力的嘶叫。而她在糾正我！她居然敢在另一天告訴我我那些有關熬煮 _ 芝麻菜 _ [4]浸劑的計算是錯的，在全班面前。誠然，她是對的，但是！

難以忍受的萬事通！

等等。我在重複我自己嗎？

5.令某個人越來越喜歡

我不太清楚這是從哪裡來的。我會劃掉這個並繼續。

4.強大的魔力[5]

她太迷人[5]了！沒有其他的解釋，也許我該再想想。我想到了。因為儘管有我那些不能被辯駁的第十點到第五點，即使她頂著那頭髮和滿嘴那些牙齒（牙齒！我就知道我漏了些什麼）還有無數怪癖和惱人的、可愛的小— 

儘管 _ 一切 _ 如此，她，奇怪地，難以理解地， _ 不可否認地 _ 比她自己察覺的更吸引更動人。

3.在交友上極其糟糕的品味

_ 這點 _ 真的應該是第一點，但我讓它退居第三是因為我知道她覺得管束那兩個呆子是她自己強加在自己身上的 **責任** 。我的意思是，沒有她他們能幹成什麼事？如果告訴我，她在早上幫他們更衣，還在睡覺前替他們擦屁股，我完全不會感到意外。而韋斯萊來了，又在 _ 看著 _ 她了，神情恍惚地流著口水。他覺得她無知無覺但其實她察覺得到。她只是不讓他知道她察覺得到。她是個聰明人，那女孩。太聰明了，而這不是什麼好事，如果你問我的話。還有韋斯萊！拜託！就像他有機會跟她在一起一樣！他是個傻叉！她是個天才！

失陪，我要告訴他今天來關禁閉。

2.對權威有不恰當的迷戀

喏，我不是說她迷戀 _ 我 _ ，並沒有這樣的事。雖然自從她踏足神聖的霍格沃茨後 _ 該死的每一年都有擁抱我 _ 。擁抱我！而我並沒有鼓勵她這樣做，我可以向你保證。她絕不可能知道我一直密切留意著她，她的進步，她的朋友，她的 _ 曖昧關係 _ 。她一定無法想像她已經成為了，這麼多年來，我最喜愛的學生—呃，大概不是我的最愛—我的意思是，比起一個斯萊特林，我不可能更喜歡一個格蘭芬多，絕對不可能，可是。可是。現在她又在看著我了，咬著唇。她在擔心她不能在限時內完成。笨女孩！她可曾試過來不及完成一劑魔藥？她在我的課堂上熬煮的魔藥可曾拿不到最高的分數？我怒視著她來確保我能好好地看著她，她移開了視線。我覺得她在臉紅。我假笑。我還未老呢，至少。我，過去了這麼多年，變得尤其擅長掩飾我真實的情— 

瞧？那難以忍受的女孩剛剛交了她的鎮靜劑[6]而它看起來完美至極， _ 一如既往地 _ ，剛剛好的朱紅色調，還有梅林，她的手指掃過我的觸感還有在交藥劑時看著我的樣子和她的笑容，一個很小的微笑，接著梳理好那野性難馴的一團遭後說， 「您在寫什麼呢，先生？」這勇氣！就像她 真的 _ 很感興趣 _ 一般。然後她猶豫著，焦慮地等待著，嘗試偷看我的羊皮紙，直到我啪地把它翻面， 「與你無關，格蘭傑小姐！」用我最官方的腔調。還有，噢真煩，我一定得快點完成。 波特拿著一個盛著看著是泥濘的液體的酒壺走過來了而格蘭傑在收拾她的物品，準備離開並把她的 _ 頭髮 _ 推到臉蛋後還有— 

1.未達到接吻的合法年齡

_ 仍然。 _

……

_ -30- _

**Author's Note:**

> [1]Incendio
> 
> [2]Tannis root 某小說的虛構植物，大概是這個譯名，而我到現在都不知道它長什麼樣+是什麼顏色的。
> 
> [3]nosilla bulb 完全不知道nosilla是什麼，故音譯
> 
> [4]Diplotaxis erucoides 或野生箭生菜，看著像烹飪課了但不能怪我orz
> 
> [5]Potent Magical Ability to bewitch
> 
> [6]Aequus Draught 谷歌翻譯Aequus英文是水母，拉丁文是平均、鎮靜的意思，這裡取後者
> 
> 喜歡的話請到原文給作者留言！


End file.
